


Noble Lessons

by RedRhubarb



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRhubarb/pseuds/RedRhubarb
Summary: "Their lessons of noble behavior had been much harder than anticipated, even if Donnel himself had brought the pain upon him. Just a couple days before he had been asking around for tips to act more knightly, and Maribelle had been happy to educate Donnel, starting from the very basics."
Relationships: Denis | Donnel/Maribelle
Kudos: 6





	Noble Lessons

“Is that how you walk? Straighten your back this instant! You do not wish for your spine to start slithering and hissing, do you?” 

Donnel was startled by the sudden feedback and immediately corrected his posture – back straight, shoulders back, gaze upwards. He could do it, having a proper posture simply couldn’t be so hard.

“Don’t puff your chest like that, good boy!”, Maribelle ordered, still visibly dissatisfied with Donnel’s efforts. “Imagine a pole running through you, stand straight now… There, much better!”

Satisfies with the results, Maribelle permitted Donnel a moment of rest. Their lessons of noble behavior had been much harder than anticipated, even if Donnel himself had brought the pain upon him. Just a couple days before he had been asking around for tips to act more knightly, and Maribelle had been happy to educate Donnel, starting from the very basics. 

“You nobles must be having it tough, having to stand around all proper ‘n stuff all day.” Donnel said while sitting down a pile of hay. 

“My, tired already? Worry not, for I shall teach you to carry yourself like a true, tireless noble!” Maribelle assured. She didn’t seem to be joking as much as she was making a sharp remark.

“Was that a jest, ma’ar, or…”

“I never jest! But we can change the topic for the day. Now, what do you think are a noble’s most important qualities?”

Donnel scratched his head. “Most important qualities… I don’t really know, to me nobles are rich, they speak with funny words and they don’t really know what’s it like back at the farm.” He answered.

“Please elaborate. What is it like back at the farm?” Maribelle asked.

“Well, we work very hard every day, yes we do. You have to feed the pigs, milk the cows, make firewood, make your own clothes, hunt, fish, plenty of other stuff.”

Maribelle was silent for a moment and gazed at the sky. “I see. And do you accomplish all that by yourself?”

“No sirree. All of the family does something and if we can’t do something on our own, we’ll ask the neighbors. I’m kinda handy with traps so sometimes I give some of my game to them, and then they’ll give me eggs or leather or stuff.” Donnel answered. “It would be hard to do all that alone.”

Maribelle nodded. “it indeed sounds so. I, for one, think that nobles should be hardworking and generous. If you are born into such high status, it would be a crime not to use your privileges for a greater cause.”

“Seems that there’s more in common between nobles and us normal folk, huh” Donnel wondered aloud. He still thought some nobles could use a little training camp for farm life, but Maribelle did not seem to hold any malice towards common folk – on the contrary, Donnel had heard that she had been working to ensure the justice system treats people equally, regardless of their status or wealth. While her efforts hadn’t borne fruit yet, Donnel could sense some attitudes shifting among the other Shepherds. 

“You know Maribelle, you can be really nice when you try” Donnel said with a wide smile. Maribelle gasped.

“Why, Donnel, am I not nice around the clock? Should we resume our posture training?”

“No, ma’am… Thank you, ma’am. You’re rekindled my faith in some nobles once more.”

He wished he could give Maribelle a big hug and ruffle her hair, but he knew that would only result in Maribelle demonstrating her “parasol-fu”. Donnel decided to obediently resume the training, with slight warmth in his heart.


End file.
